


The Final Struggle

by TheSillyCompanion



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSillyCompanion/pseuds/TheSillyCompanion
Summary: I wrote this a year or two ago when I had recently finished ME for the first time and decided, here I want a better ending. So I wrote it myself. Now I found it again and I'm like. It's not that bad.





	

When she became conscious she was confused. Her whole body was on fire, places she never knew could hurt were hurting.

  
Shepard gasped slightly, regretting it the very next second. Her breathing was short and shallow. The confusion was starting to fade and she started to realize she was being crushed. How did she end up there? It did not matter. She had to stop the Reapers.

  
A voice popped in her mind, it was them. The one that managed to make her feel safe, the one that managed to brighten up her world when it was so dark. They were telling her to get up and out.

  
Shepard allowed a small smile to grace her face. She wanted to listen and obey, but everything was so heavy. She could barely twitch her finger. The voice was getting louder, even gaining an image. She couldn’t ignore it anymore, her arm slowly started to lift and her hand stretched out trying to touch their lovers face only to meet a cold metal surface. If the commander wanted to see them again she had to fight for it. So she did.

  
It was slow. Every single movement she made was filled with agonizing pain. Her body trembled, but she could not give up. Eventually the rubble that was crushing her was out of the way. Up until now Shepard had not dared to open her eyes, afraid to see what was around her. This time the voice was more encouraging, giving her the power to do what had to be done.

  
Her surroundings were chaotic and unfamiliar. It looked like she no longer was on the Citadel. Despite the commander’s best efforts she couldn’t get up, so she settled for crawling. An elevator caught her attention. A direction.

  
The elevator was simple, but it required for Shepard to get up. She felt herself growing annoyed with all the obstacles in her way, but she could still see the face. The smile, oh god that smile. How it drove her crazy. She reminded herself that if she was going to see that smile again she had to reach the buttons.

  
Her movements were sluggish, but eventually she managed to get her finger on a button. For a while nothing happened, but then a small buzzing noise erupted. Shepard felt herself sink down again, but this time in a sitting position. Once again her eyes fluttered shut. Breathing was still difficult and the sensation of burning was still everywhere. Yet the commander did not care. She was listening to the sweet nothings that her lover was whispering in her mind. Promises of a life together, finally in peace.  
The reapers were stopped. If not she would be dead. A weight was lifted from her shoulders.

  
The elevator stopped. Suddenly the silent humming noise disappeared only to be replaced by a lot more louder noise. Voices, and lots of them. She tried to make out what they were saying, but they were in a language she could not understand. Up until someone came up to her.  
-“Well shit! We need a doctor here! Commander Shepard is still alive!” they exclaimed rushing up to her, checking her pulse and breathing. She wanted to say it was okay, nothing but a few bruises and yet she could not do anything again. Whatever energy she had was used up on her journey there.

The next time Shepard was conscious she was lying on a hospital bed.

When she had the energy she looked around the room and to her right she saw a familiar face. A face she had in her mind for so long. A face that she wanted to touch, to hold and to kiss. A face that helped her get through everything.

Once they woke up she made sure that the first they heard was “I love you”


End file.
